fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bored to Death
Bored to Death is a quest given by Sam and Max in Fable III, which becomes available after meeting Page for the first time. It involves digging up their mother's grave to find the Normanomicon, which they hope to use to keep their afterlives interesting. Walkthrough The Hero finds the ghosts of Sam and Max Spade in Mourningwood complaining about how boring the afterlife is. They request that you find the Normanomicon so that they can cast a spell to liven up their undeath. Apparently, their mother, Elizabeth Spade, demanded that she be buried with the book so that her sons couldn't misuse it after she died. The Hero must travel to Millfields, where her grave is located, and dig at the grave that your dog identifies as Elizabeth's. Once the Normanomnicon is acquired, a few groups of hollow men, including a hollow man boss which breaks out of a nearby tomb, appear and attack the Hero. After defeating the hollow men, Elizabeth's ghost tells the Hero that the book is probably safer in your possession than in her grave. The Hero then returns the book to Sam and Max, who use it to summon a ghostly party. At the Ghost Party, the hero may try "Ghost Ale," which is a potent alcoholic drink that makes the hero look like a ghost, but induces vomiting. Description Max and Sam are dead. And bored. They want you to acquire an ancient tome possessing phenomenal supernatural power. Conclusion You have helped the deceased duo obtain the Normanomicon. Possibly not one of your better judgement calls. Notes *The quest was first seen in a video here. *The rare book "AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour Book" can be found in a crypt near Elizabeth's grave. *The Hero can try the ghost ale, making them instantly drunk. This is only available after the quest Bored to Death and before Gone But Not Forgotten. *If the player waits before accepting the quest, Sam and Max will have an argument, which culminates with Sam turning to the Hero and saying, "Look, you might not want to stand there and listen to all this. We'll probably just be saying the same thing over and over again." Max will then promptly start the conversation over. *The boss Hollow Man at the finale of this quest comes from the crypt of Mark Llabres Hill, the Lead Narrative Designer/Writer of Lionhead Studios. Glitches *The game can freeze after killing the final boss.﻿ *Using a Slow Time Potion before the last stage of the battle may cause the clock to remain when the game freezes. If the audio continues after the freeze the clock will eventually disappear and trigger the dialogue from Sam and Max's mother, unfreezing the game (unconfirmed 360). *There may be a bug where the final battle becomes impossible to complete. If you use vortex spells near the wall, you may accidentally blow the hollow men over the wall and out of the area. This means you will unable to finish the fight. Category:Fable III Quests